


Trying On Your Boyfriend's Clothes

by gocatboygo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Scent Kink, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gocatboygo/pseuds/gocatboygo
Summary: Komaeda tries Hinata's clothes on. Hinata simps basically.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 231





	Trying On Your Boyfriend's Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic purr

Komaeda had just gone to Hinata’s cottage to retrieve his coat that he had left that morning. Or he was supposed to.

The sight of his boyfriends extra pairs of white collared shirts and signature ties had caught his eye. He knew Hinata didn’t have that much of an outspoken fashion sense, but damn could he pull off a shirt and tie well. Unlike Komaeda’s rather thin frame, he had profound muscles along his upper body, making his clothes fit a little tighter by his arms and chest. Komaeda had always found it endearing, and sometimes a little distracting. 

After waking up from the simulation, Future Foundation had given everyone on the island daily tasks to do to revamp the place. Some of it was paperwork, others required machinery, and some was land work. 

But my, after a long day of work and everyone gathered to eat Hanamura’s dinner, Hinata would be absolutely drenched in sweat. And sometimes, he’d loosen his tie and have a few shirt buttons unbuttoned. Only if Komaeda’s was lucky to see the sight of course. But when he did, gosh it was hard not to stare. It also didn’t help when Hinata would sit right next to him, place his hand around his inner thigh, and ask him how his day was in that raspy, worn-out voice. 

With much consideration, which seems to be ten seconds of looking outside of Hinata’s cabin window to see if anyone was in sight, he took off his own shirt and started to undo the buttons of a newly-ironed, white collared shirt. After doing so, he lifted the shirt up to his nose to take in his boyfriend’s scent, just for good measure. Hinata always smelled good. Like musky cologne. His eyes rolled back for a moment.

Enough of that. He pulled on the shirt, and leaving it unbuttoned, he walked to the bathroom mirror to see himself with Hinata’s green tie in hand.

Eyeing himself, he immediately noticed how large his boyfriend’s shirt was on him. He giggled like a high school girl. He understands now why sharing clothes with your partner is so wholesomely cute. He wondered how Hinata would look wearing his own jacket. It’d probably go down to his calves since Komaeda was a bit taller than him, and the jacket already fit long on himself. He giggled once again at the thought. He shook his head, smiling.

“This is stupid.”

Moving onto the tie that he was holding, he smoothed it out, and eyed the symbol on it. Usually when they were sharing more intimate moments, or even just having a normal conversation, Komaeda would hold or pull onto Hinata’s tie. He wasn’t sure when the habit started, but Hinata didn’t really seem to mind. Perhaps he liked it? He would have to see later.

The tie was already tied and ready for usage, and Komaeda didn’t really know how to tie a tie on his own if he were to unloop it, so he just pulled the loop section over his head until it laid on his shoulders, and the tie section hung before his uncovered chest. He still hadn’t buttoned the shirt. Maybe part of him worried that Hinata would suddenly enter the cottage, and he’d have to whip out of his clothes before he could notice. 

This prompted him to look out the bathroom door, just in case he had actually walked in without him hearing. No one. He turned back.

He smiled at his reflection. Something about wearing your partner’s clothes just made his heart feel all fuzzy and warm. He internally squealed.

Jeez.

He buttoned up the shirt and placed the tie under the collar. There. He was Hajime Hinata. Obviously his pale complexion didn’t attribute to the look, as well as how much of a loose fit the shirt sported on him. But his own black pants definitely did help with the outfit, since it generally matched Hinata’s. And he was sure his boyfriend’s pants wouldn’t fit him, because once again, too big and also too short. 

He started having fun with this. He pointed his finger at the mirror, ‘No that’s wrong’. 

He crossed his arms together and furrowed his eyebrows masking Hinata’s signature Pissed Off face. He laughed. 

Hmm. He deepened his voice, “Hey there, Nagito.” Damn this really was stupid. 

After a few more minutes of embodying him, he started to unbutton the shirt. He’s probably been gone for far too long to just be getting his jacket. Hinata and the others were sitting at the hotel lobby having a video game night before he dismissed himself saying he was cold, and was off to retrieve his jacket. He considered getting his phone to take a picture of himself, but he worried that Hinata would look through his camera roll and see it, confused. He sighed. Shooing the tie to the side, he was onto the last few buttons at the bottom. Then he heard a low whistle. His head shot up to the bathroom door.

“You look good in my clothes.” Hinata. When did he get in!

“Ahh,” Komaeda stumbled back, “This is!-” 

Hinata interrupted, “Hey don’t worry,” he grabbed at his unclothed waist, “I said you look good.” 

Komaeda looked off to the side to hide his flushed face, embarrassed. Hinata took the initiative to push him against the bathroom sink, kissing his lips feverishly. Komaeda’s eyes widened. He was not expecting this reaction. Nonetheless, he closed his eyes and kissed back with just as much vigor, wrapping his arms around his neck. Maybe it was all the hours spent apart that made him act this way. Not that he was complaining though. Hinata held a firm grip at the sides of his waist that made Komaeda’s knees go weak. Pushing his luck, the brown haired male bit at his bottom lip, and pushed his tongue in. Komaeda happily obliged. Damn, he didn’t know he’d be getting this just for wearing his partner’s clothes. What would he get if he acquired the ahoge as well? He chuckled at the thought. Hinata pulled away. 

His eyes ogled at the lucky student’s frame. Mostly the area that wasn’t covered in his own clothes. 

“Didn’t know I’d be getting this reaction,” Komaeda giggled. 

“Maybe if you didn’t look this hot in my clothes. You probably pull it off better than me,” Hinata retorted looking him up and down. Komaeda had recently started to accept his boyfriend’s compliments. And there were so many of them his old self probably wouldn’t have believed it. He playfully pushed him away.

“You’re only saying that cuz I’m basically half naked.” Hinata smirked and pulled him close, laying his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, planting kisses on his neck.

“Maybe”

Komaeda laughed, “You’re hopeless.”


End file.
